Revived Hope
by Time Lady
Summary: THIS IS A VIOLENT, DARK STORY WITH YAOI AND THEMES OF RAPE & ABUSE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! What if Angemon didn't digivolve to Holy Angemon? What if Piemon wasn't defeated at the end of 01? What happens to Takeru and Hikari? This story rated R for RAPE (
1. Part 1

Revived Hope, Part 1  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's note: This is an alternate reality fic. This is a "what if" where Angemon did not digivolve to Holy Angemon and did not save Takeru and Hikari.  
  
-----------------  
  
  
"And so, when seven of the previous digidestined fought Piemon, only two were left, with only one of their Digimon. These were the youngest of the digidestined. Hikari, keeper of light, and Takeru, keeper of hope. Angewomon, Hikari's digimon, had already been taken by Piemon. Then Angemon, Takeru's digimon, was blasted by Piemon. Then Piemon captured the two digidestined. The remaining digidestined, the keeper of sincerity, arrived too late. Rumors have it that she has been trying to gather a force of digimon together to fight Piemon, but knowing Mimi, I think that's highly unlikely. My guess is she was either taken by Piemon or killed outright. Piemon has twisted the digital world into something unrecognizable and has somehow managed to align the time streams between your world and the digital world," ended Gennai. "Meaning, for the past three years, time between both worlds has been equal, where beforehand time in the digital world passed more quickly."  
  
"That's why the skies have been black and twisted the last three years," said Iori Hida.  
  
"And why you four were chosen as the new digidestined. Spies tell us that the digidestined that we know for certain were captured are still alive." Gennai turned to the four children before him. "You and your digimon have worked hard to become strong. Now comes your greatest test. You must somehow restore hope. When hope is restored, the last of the dark masters will fall."  
  
"We'll rescue them," said Daisuke Motomiya. "Then we'll kick Piemon's butt!" Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji nodded in agreement. Iori appeared hesitant, but nodded as well.  
  
"The journey to the top of Spiral Mountain will be treacherous," said Gennai. "I wish you luck."  
  
---  
  
Piemon watched as his favorite servant scrubbed the floor. Still so young and delicious, and oh so subservient. The digimon lord turned to a statue next to his throne. "Well my dear, I'm a little bored. Shall I have a little fun with my pet?" The naked statue stared as it had for the last three years. As often happened, a tear seemed to roll down it's cheek. Piemon stared at the statue malevolently. "Oh? Perhaps you would like to take your friend's place?" A look of panic appeared in the statue's eyes. "Let's see what your friend will do to save you from that fate." The slave was across the room, unable to hear Piemon's exchange. "Come here my pet," called Piemon.  
  
The slave looked up. Hopelessness dulled the bright blue eyes. "Master?"  
  
"Here. Now," said Piemon firmly. He admired his slave as he got to his feet. In the three years of enslavement, the boy had grown quickly. His uncut blond hair was pulled back and tied with a strip of leather. Hard work was forming the nicest muscles. "Yes," thought Piemon. "I made the right choice for my slave."  
  
"Yes master?" said Takeru as he knelt in the way Piemon preferred. It was demeaning and degrading kneeling with his knees spread wide. His only modesty came from a loincloth allowed him by Piemon. Not that afforded him much privacy. As a cruel joke, Piemon ordered him to wear his tag and crest, especially because they were totally useless. Even when Angemon was alive, for some reason he couldn't use the power of the crest. As a digidestined, he was a failure. He didn't dare look up at Hikari. The statue she now was would certainly be blushing. A few drops of water were on the floor. She'd been crying again.  
  
"Now my pet, little Hikari doesn't seem satisfied with being a statue anymore," said Piemon. "Since I allowed her body to age these last three years despite being a statue, she has been developing into a rather pretty young woman. I have been considering reversing your positions, making you the statue and her my slave." Piemon ran his gloved hand over her marble buttock.   
  
"Please master, no," begged Takeru. "Keep me as your slave!"  
  
"Well now. . . I have a rather difficult decision to make. Demonstrate to me why I shouldn't make Hikari into my slave."  
  
Takeru's face went red, but he didn't hesitate. Hesitation would mean a beating. Piemon was making himself comfortable in his throne, then spread his legs. The embarrassed teen moved his hands to Piemon's crotch and found the hidden closure.   
  
Smiling at Takeru's discomfort, Piemon relished the feeling of the youth's hands opening his pants. Of course he wouldn't reverse Takeru and Hikari's positions. It had taken a good year to get Takeru as well trained as well as he did. Piemon bit his tongue to keep from moaning. He looked down at the golden head attempting to convince him to spare the girl.   
  
The evil digimon remembered how he brought the two children back to the castle. Yes, they struggled. The little boy had valiantly tried to shield the girl. Hope and Light. Once he imprisoned light within the statue, Hope would do anything to protect her. Now "Hope" was utterly crushed, no more than his pet slave, doing his best to pleasure his master. Glancing at the statue, Piemon could see tears flowing freely down the marble cheeks. Such a delightful sight.  
  
"You know my pet," said Piemon as he ran his fingers through Takeru's hair, "I've been thinking that this room is rather dreary looking. Perhaps a few more statues to decorate the halls. I have some key chains that would probably make the most adorable statues." Piemon bit his lip repressing a loud groan as Takeru doubled his efforts to please him.  
  
Inside, Takeru was panicking. All too often he blamed himself. It was his fault that Angemon couldn't digivolve past champion. It was his fault Sora and Angewomon had been captured. . . it seemed to be his lot to be the weakest of the group. He couldn't even protect Hikari. Now the only way he could possibly protect him was keeping Piemon's attention on himself. As much as he was hurt or degraded, as long as he kept Piemon satisfied, the others were safe. Part of him wondered what had ever happened to Mimi and Palmon. He would have known if Piemon had them. Piemon loved flaunting the others before him. She had to be trapped somewhere else, or dead. . .   
  
Before Takeru could continue his train of thought, Piemon pushed him away. He rolled down the steps to the throne. Surprised, Takeru looked up at his master. Piemon stood, his intent proudly jutting out in front of him. An expectant sneer crossed Piemon's face. Sighing in resignation, Takeru removed his loincloth, assumed the position and steeled himself for what was next. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the statue. Instead he saw the pool of tears on the floor. Then he screamed out in pain as Piemon cruelly ripped into him. Takeru's tears mixed with Hikari's on the cold stone floor.  
  
---  
  
"Can we stop?" complained Miyako. "I'm exhausted!" Nodding in agreement, the four digidestined and their digimon sat down on the cold stone ground.  
  
"Tell me again why we're not having our digimon digivolve and fly us up there?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Because we don't want Piemon to know we're coming," said Iori in exasperation.   
  
"It's safer to sneak up to the top of Spiral Mountain with four rookies and avoid getting noticed than to charge up there with four champions," returned Ken. "If the seven digidestined who took on Piemon couldn't stop them, what chance do four of us have? We're going to have to use our minds on this."  
  
"But thinking too much hurts my head," returned Daisuke.   
  
"Shh," said Hawkmon.  
  
"You heard it too?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Armadimon.  
  
"We had better get moving again," said Iori. "Who knows what kinds of traps Piemon has in store?"  
  
---  
  
Takeru lay on the cold stone floor where Piemon left him. The youth's whole body hurt. Piemon had been brutal as usual. Hopefully he had satisfied his master for a while. Lying there, he stared at Hikari's statue. She stared at him with a reproachful sadness. "I won't let him touch you Hikari. As long as you're still a statue, you're safe." Her reproachful look softened. "I couldn't do anything to protect anyone before. If this is the only way I can protect you, so be it." I let everyone down, he thought. It's only right that I should be the one to pay the price.  
  
The throne room door creaked open. "Get up slave!" snarled a Vilemon. "The master wishes you in his quarters."  
  
The teen didn't even allow himself a sigh as he struggled to his feet. He bent to pick up his loincloth. "The master said don't bother with that," sneered the Vilemon. "You won't be needing that for a while."  
  
---  
  
"Hold up!" said Veemon. "I think I saw something over there!" Cautiously the four digimon moved forward.  
  
"HALT AND IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" intoned a deep voice. Then a majestic, horse-like digimon approached from behind some trees. A horn in the middle of its head, the strange helmet, and the wings told them it was anything but a horse.  
  
"Is that a Unimon?" asked Miyako.  
  
Unimon appeared to be studying the children and their digimon. "You are human," it affirmed.  
  
"Gennai said there had been an Unimon helping the other digidestined," said Ken.   
  
"Gennai? You have been sent by Gennai?" asked Unimon.  
  
"We're the new digidestined!" affirmed Daisuke.  
  
"Nice going," said Miyako as she hit Daisuke in the arm. "We don't know whose side he's on yet."  
  
"Please follow me," said Unimon, turning towards the woods.   
  
"Why should we follow you?" asked Iori.  
  
"It is not safe for humans here. If you are digidestined, it is doubly unsafe. I will take you to safety," said Unimon.  
  
"Is it safe?" asked Armadimon  
  
"I don't know," returned Hawkmon. "Be ready to digivolve at a moment's notice."  
  
"Right," said Veemon.  
  
Unimon led the party through a heavily forested area. "A dead end!" hissed Iori as they reached a vine covered cliff wall. The horse-like digimon didn't hesitate. Instead he touched one of the rocks. A section of the wall opened up. "Quickly, please!" insisted Unimon. As soon as everyone was through, the rock door swung closed. A Candmon stood before them, illuminating a long tunnel.  
  
"More recruits?" asked the candle-like digimon as it studied the rookie digimon.  
  
"New digidestined," returned Unimon. He stepped aside. Behind him Candmon could see the four children. His eyes opened wide.  
  
"We must tell the boss at once! This hellish ordeal may finally be coming to a close!" Candmon hopped on ahead.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Those digimon willing to try and oppose Piemon have been banding together under a leader. Our world has been on the brink of destruction for the last three years, as has your world," explained Unimon as he lead the group after Candmon. "Our leader has been trying to increase our numbers to try and overwhelm Piemon's forces."  
  
"And just who is this leader?" asked Miyako.  
  
"Someone who has been affected greatly by Piemon." Unimon stopped at a wooden door set into the cave wall. He knocked with his hoof.  
  
"Unimon? Is that you?" said a female voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ogremon, please let him in," returned the voice. The door swung open. Several digimon were standing around a large desk. Candmon moved away from the desk. The digidestined were rather surprised to see a young woman sitting behind the desk. She appeared to be about 14, but the look in her eyes was of someone who had suffered for more than twice that many years. Her reddish hair was pulled back by a pink ribbon. A tattered cowboy hat lay on the desk. She wore what appeared to be a handmade pink outfit, but it was faded with age and use. Her brown eyes widened with surprise. "Oh my God. . ." she said, her hand flying to her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Daisuke. "Is it my hair?"  
  
"I - I haven't seen another human for three years. . .," she stammered.  
  
"You're Mimi," said Ken. Mimi nodded, unable to speak. "Gennai didn't know what happened to you."  
  
"We've been here," said the Palmon standing behind her. "Hiding from Piemon and trying to mount a rescue party. . ."  
  
"Just who are you guys?" demanded Ogremon, swinging his club malevolently.  
  
"What's an Ogremon doing here? Isn't he a virus type?" asked Iori.  
  
"Ogremon is one of my dearest friends," said Mimi as she came over and put her hand on his massive arm. "He may be a virus digimon, but he's one of the sweetest digimon I know, as well as a loyal friend."  
  
"Ah c'mon Mimi," returned Ogremon, his green skin reddening around the cheeks. "You're gonna ruin my bad reputation."  
  
"But he does pose a valid question. You said Gennai sent you, but who are you?" asked Mimi. "How did you come to the digital world?"  
  
"It's a long story," said Ken.  
  
---  
  
Piemon lounged on what he used for a bed when he needed to rest. On the floor next to him lay Takeru, who was unconscious. With a smile Piemon noted the welts and bruises appearing on the boy's pale skin. He had such a lovely scream of agony, which hadn't changed much since the first time the digimon used his "pet." That was one of Piemon's favorite memories.  
  
The digidestined had been crushed. All that remained, as far as he knew, were the two youngest, both of whom were now in his clutches. He dropped the two on the floor of his throne room. "Well now," he said. "What to do with the pair of you. Such delicious young bodies. . ." Particularly the boy, added Piemon silently.  
  
"Leave her alone!" shouted the boy defiantly. He stood and placed himself in front of the girl.  
  
"Oh, the defiant little hero," chortled Piemon. Desperately Takeru swung at him. Piemon grabbed the boy's arm and held him aloft. The boy's screams touched a chord in the digimon, exciting and arousing him. Piemon looked at the girl, who knelt on the floor, her face a mask of terror. Takeru's struggling was arousing Piemon more than he could remember ever happening. With a gesture, the girl froze in place, her pale skin turned stone cold marble, her clothing disappearing. "Now I have a lovely little statue for next to my throne, and a little pet to play with."  
  
"I got away from Pinnochimon and I can get away from you," said Takeru as he continued to struggle.  
  
"Pinnochimon now? Well, the blockhead did have some taste. I wonder how good you will taste. . ." Takeru's eyes widened from fright. Piemon lifted him by his arm so that his face was level with his own. A white gloved hand ran along Takeru's jaw. "How delicious are you?" asked Piemon, licking his lips. His fingers cupped Takeru's chin. Then, without warning, he kissed the boy, passionately and deeply. Takeru's futile struggles served only to encourage the dark master. Takeru's flailing limbs landed a kick in the middle of Piemon's chest. The digimon loosened his grip, dropping the boy to the hard floor and stunning him.  
  
"You have now sealed your fate my pet," said Piemon, his eyes blazing. "Trump Sword!" A sword appeared in Piemon's hand. Paralyzed with fear, Takeru sat there trembling. With a few practiced swipes, the floor was littered with strips of green cloth. Fear drove Takeru to his feet. Not a stitch of his clothing remained on his body. He tried to run, but it was futile. Piemon grabbed him.   
  
The digimon couldn't remember the last time he was so aroused. Holding Takeru with one hand, Piemon undid his pants. Suddenly it became clear to Takeru what was happening. Painfully clear.  
  
Takeru's pained shrieks echoed through every part of the castle, scaring Bakamon and startling Vilemon.   
  
Three years later, and the boy was now a satisfactory slave and delightful toy. Hope had been totally crushed. Remembering how he had first taken possession of Takeru aroused the dark master. The boy was still unconscious on the floor. He would be in for a rude awakening.  
  
---  
  
"So how many digimon do you have on your side?" asked Miyako. Nervously she watched as Ogremon yawned and scratched his back with his club.  
  
"About 300," said Mimi. "Not all of them are here in the catacombs. Unfortunately, few of them are Champion level, let alone Ultimate. Do you have crests?"  
  
"I'm the only one who has a crest," said Ken. "I have the crest of kindness."  
  
"Our digimon have armor evolutions," said Daisuke. "I have the digieggs of Courage and Friendship."  
  
"Maybe that will help," said Mimi. "We have a plan. With your assistance, we may actually be able to pull it off. Unimon, would you explain?"  
  
"Only one of the other digidestined has not been turned into a keychain or statue," said Unimon. "We need to get him out of Piemon's clutches. Then we hope to be able to turn the tables on Piemon."  
  
"How is getting one guy out of the castle going to help getting the other 6, plus seven digimon, out of there?" asked Miyako.  
  
"In the final battle, Piemon attacked Angemon, Takeru's digimon. Angemon was assumed destroyed. We have found otherwise," explained Unimon. "Angemon has been trapped these last three years. Three months ago we found him. However, we are unable to move him."  
  
"Elecmon has been keeping a near constant watch on Angemon since then," said Mimi. "Elecmon was a friend of Takeru's and Angemon's, so he feels responsible."  
  
"My estimations show that Takeru may be the only thing able to free Angemon," continued Unimon. "Takeru is the only of the digidestined whose crest did not activate."  
  
"With the four of you here," said Mimi, "we can begin planning in earnest."  
  
---  
  
The Real World. . . .  
  
Four mothers sit around a card table set up in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. From time to time, one of them picks up a pair of binoculars or a telescope and scans what used to be a blue sky. For the last three years, a strange world called the digital world has loomed above, and strange creatures roamed the streets.   
  
"I don't see how you've managed to do this for the last three years," said Mrs. Ichijouji as she set down her binoculars. "Ken's been gone a few weeks and I'm a wreck!"  
  
"We do this because we refuse to give up hope," said Ms. Takaishi. "During the battles three years ago, I found out my Takeru was the digidestined of hope. And because of that, I keep hoping that he, Yamato, and the others will return."  
  
"As long as the digital world is in the sky," said Mrs. Yagami, "I believe the children are still fighting."  
  
"Yes," said Mrs. Kido. "My eldest son has been working with Professor Takenouchi. They think that there is some sort of stasis right now. If the children had won, the sky would be back to normal. If the children had lost, then our world would be pretty much destroyed."  
  
"I don't think I could deal with this alone," said Mrs. Ichijouji, wringing her hands.  
  
"You're not alone," reminded Ms. Takaishi. "Don't forget that."  
  
A young woman with spiky reddish hair ran up to them, a basket in her hands. "My mother sent this," said Jun Motomiya. "She said she'll be here in about an hour."  
  
"Thank you Jun," said Mrs. Kido as Mrs. Yagami again scanned the sky for some sort of sign.  
  
---  
  
One month later. . .   
  
Five humans and five digimon waited nearby. They hid behind some rocks waiting for the right moment. Iori adjusted the backpack Mimi had given him. The leader of the rebels insisted on making sure each of the digidestined had supplies with them.   
  
Suddenly a kamikaze band of about 50 digimon began an attack on Piemon's castle. Slowly and stealthily the humans and their digimon approached the castle. With all of the guards surprised by the attack, the party snuck inside.  
  
"Let's stay together," whispered Iori. "And keep your voices down."  
  
For what seemed like hours they sneaked around the castle, hoping for some sign of Takeru. Eventually they found themselves in a large room dominated by an enormous throne carved out of a giant boulder. Next to the throne was a statue of a nude young girl, posed as if trying to deflect some sort of assault. The look on her face was one of terror. . .except for the eyes, which seemed to reflect surprise. Mimi examined the statue, then recognition struck. "Oh my God. . . Hikari!"  
  
"That's a statue of Hikari?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"No. That _is_ Hikari," stated Ken. He saw tears rolling down the statue's marble cheek. Not stone tears, but real tears. "Her eyes. . . they seem to change expression."  
  
"Hikari . . . what has he done to you?" asked Mimi. "Where is Takeru? Where are the others?"  
  
"She can't talk," said Iori, blushing at the fact that the statue. . . the girl. . . was totally naked.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, the sounds of the battle outside ended. Everyone froze. Hikari's eyes became alarmed. An echoing, like the sound of footsteps, seemed to be approaching.  
  
"HIDE!" hissed Hawkmon. "Someone's coming!" Frantically they looked around for any sort of a hiding place. The only available location was behind the massive throne.   
  
"Don't move and don't make a sound," warned Ken.  
  
Everyone fell silent as the massive door creaked open. "That was unusual," said Piemon. None of the kids knew whom he was talking to. "Fifty champion digimon attack my castle, destroy several of my guards, then retreat before I can appear. What could they have hoped to accomplish?" The only sound was Piemon's pacing for several minutes. "Now I'm too wound up to relax. I need to release some pent up energy. Slave?"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
Mimi froze when she heard the voice. The voice was slightly older, but there was no doubt in her mind that it was Takeru's voice.  
  
"Assume the position!" ordered Piemon.  
  
"No master, please," begged Takeru's voice. They heard the sound of a slap.  
  
"It sounds as if my pet would like to switch positions with his little friend. . ."  
  
"No master. . ."  
  
"Then assume the position!"  
  
The digidestined heard silence for a moment. Then Takeru's scream pierced the air. Daisuke was about to rush to Takeru's aid, but the digimon held him back. Veemon covered his partner's mouth with his hand. While the digimon restrained Daisuke, Mimi glanced around the corner of the throne, then turned back to the group, her face ashen. Iori looked at her enquiringly then peeked around himself before Mimi could stop him. The boy turned back around, stunned. The youngest digidestined looked up at the eldest in confusion. "Piemon is. . . raping him," whispered Mimi. Daisuke's eyes widened at Mimi's explanation. Ken and Miyako also glanced around the corner then sat back down. Miyako appeared shocked, Ken and Iori disgusted. They sat and listened to Piemon's grunts and Takeru's pained cries. Then they heard a slap.  
  
"Next time I won't go so easy on you," said Piemon.   
  
The throne room door swung open again. "Master!" They heard someone say. "Those digimon are back!"  
  
"What in hell's name is going on here?" thundered Piemon. Then the door swung closed.   
  
Wormmon cautiously peeked out around the throne. "Coast is clear," he whispered. Armadimon, Hawkmon, and Veemon let go of Daisuke. They remained watchful as they moved out of their hiding place. Other than the Hikari-statue, the only other presence was a naked, crumpled figure huddled into ball on the floor. Bruises, welts, and scars marred the flesh of his back. Blood and other things stained his thighs. Daisuke didn't even want to think about what had happened to this boy. He turned away and looked at the statue. A huge pool of tears formed on the floor. He could see more tears rolling down the marble face.  
  
Mimi stepped forward. Tears dampened her own cheeks. "Takeru. . ." she said softly. His ragged breathing seemed to stop for a moment.  
  
"I'm dreaming. . ," he said in a weary voice.  
  
Iori, disturbed by Takeru's state, pulled his blanket out of his bag and handed it to Mimi. She walked over and gently wrapped the blanket around Takeru. "No Takeru. I'm here," she returned gently as she knelt in front of him. "We've come to get you out of here."  
  
Takeru's lip trembled. "I thought you were dead. . . ." Tears rolled down his face as he stared at Mimi.   
  
"I'm here and alive. Gennai sent more digidestined to help us." She introduced Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, and Ken. "First thing is getting you out of here."  
  
A panicked expression crossed Takeru's face, replaced by a pained look as he sat up too fast on his abused rear. "I can't leave here!"  
  
"Sure you can," said Daisuke. "Digimon are attacking the building and keeping Piemon's goons occupied."  
  
"I can't leave!" insisted Takeru. "I have to protect Hikari and the others! If I don't obey the master, he'll make Hikari his slave! He'll do to her what he's done to me! I have to protect her! It's my fault. . . all my fault. . ." he began sobbing. "I couldn't make Angemon digivolve to ultimate. . . and now he's dead and the others are trapped and it's all my fault!"  
  
"Takeru stop it!" said Mimi firmly. She shook him to try to snap him out of his panic, but he became more and more upset.   
  
"I see what Piemon did," said Iori as he saw the look in Takeru's eyes. "Takeru is the digidestined of hope. So he set out to destroy Takeru's hope."  
  
"It is not your fault," insisted Mimi to no avail.  
  
Miyako strode over to the hysterical Takeru, raised her hand, and slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" she demanded. "This is not your fault! If it's anyone's fault, it's Piemon's!"  
  
"Yeah, and Angemon's still alive!" added Daisuke. "We saw him. He's trapped in some sort of glass block."  
  
"Angemon. . .alive?" stammered Takeru.  
  
"Yeah," continued Daisuke. "Some rabbit digimon named Elecmon is guarding him, but Unimon says you might be the only one able to get him out of the glass."  
  
Takeru stared into space for a long moment, then looked at Hikari's statue. The feeling he felt awakening within his chest was mirrored in her eyes. Piemon had tried to obliterate all hope, but hope is something that can never totally be destroyed. For the first time in three years, the youngest of the original digidestined felt any sort of hope. "All right. . . . I'll go," he said, with some hesitance in his voice.  
  
"Then let's go before Piemon begins decimating all our troops," said Ken.  
  
"What's the fastest way out of the castle?" asked Miyako.  
  
"Follow me," said Takeru as he tried to get to his feet. Weak from his latest session with Piemon, Takeru collapsed to his knees. Ken and Daisuke helped him up.  
  
"Guys," Miyako called to the digimon. "Better digivolve so we can get out of here!"  
  
"Right!" said the digimon in unison.   
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon."  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."  
"Veemon digivolve to XV-mon."  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon."  
"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon."  
  
Only Armadimon remained in rookie form, as his champion form was less mobile. Iori, Mimi, Miyako, and Armadimon mounted Aquillamon's back. Stingmon picked up Ken and XV-mon took Daisuke and Takeru. Lillymon remained ready for any attacks.   
  
  
to be continued  



	2. Part 2

Revived Hope, part 2  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's note: This is an alternate reality fic. This is a "what if" where Angemon did not digivolve to Holy Angemon and did not save Takeru and Hikari.  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
As Takeru directed them through the castle, they heard the sounds of battle around them. "All of the digimon we gathered are attacking in waves," explained Mimi. "If Piemon appears, they've been instructed to get out of there fast, while another group attacks another part of the castle. Unimon and Ogremon will meet us by Angemon."  
  
"Ogremon's still with you?" asked Takeru in amazement.   
  
"Don't tell him I said this, but virus or not, he's just a big softie," admitted Mimi.  
  
With Takeru's directions, they found a way out of the castle in a tenth of the time it took them to find him in the first place. As they flew away from the castle they could see flashes and hear explosions from the attacks of the digimon. Lillymon led the group away from the castle towards where Unimon and the others were waiting.   
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Takeru in pain as XV-mon adjusted his hold.  
  
"Sorry, did I squeeze too hard?" asked XV-mon.  
  
"No. Just jostled a bruised area," said Takeru. "Don't worry. I'm used to it."  
  
"Do you think you'd be more comfortable riding Aquillamon?" asked Daisuke.  
  
Takeru glanced at the others straddled the giant bird. "Right now, I don't think I could manage to sit like that."  
  
"Uhh. . . sorry. . .," said Daisuke, slightly embarrassed at his stupid suggestion. After what Takeru had been through, sitting on anything would probably be out of the question. "Um. . . how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Piemon has been raping me for three years," said Takeru matter of factly. Daisuke's face went pale. "You get used to the humiliation and embarrassment rather quickly. The only thing you don't get used to is the extreme pain, one of Piemon's favorite things. Squeezing a bruise is mild compared to what I've experienced."  
  
Mimi looked at Iori sitting before her. He had been listening to the conversation in amazement. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . it's just that. . . to go what Takeru has gone through. . ."  
  
"Yes. He'll never be the same because of it. When we first met at camp that fateful summer, Takeru was a little younger than you," explained Mimi in a sad voice.  
  
"I can see Unimon," announced Lillymon, interrupting everyone's thoughts. "We're almost there."  
  
The flying digimon touched down, then devolved, except for Lillymon. Unimon stepped forward. "You were successful. The plan worked. Greetings Takeru. It has been a long time."  
  
Ogremon joined them and looked at Takeru standing there, battered and bruised, wearing nothing but the blanket tied around his waist for modesty. "Man," he muttered. "Kid looks worse than a Roachmon."  
  
"That's enough," said Mimi.  
  
"Where's Angemon?" asked Takeru urgently. They had to be right, that his digimon was still alive. If he wasn't, then everything was useless, and Hikari would be at Piemon's mercy. . . his mind was reeling with conflicting thoughts. Absently he fingered the tag and crest he still wore. Piemon thought it was a grand jest to have the digidestined of hope reminded of his hopelessness.  
  
"This way," said Unimon. "We did not want you to land too close to the spot in case you were followed." He led them down into a crevasse. A small, red digimon with blue tipped ears was waiting for them.  
  
"Elecmon. . .," said Takeru. More memories were surfacing - memories he had repressed to dull the pain. He remembered how Patamon and Elecmon fought, then became friends in the primary village.  
  
"What have they done to you Takeru?" asked Elecmon sadly.  
  
"You don't want to know," said Daisuke.  
  
"Angemon's over there," said Ken, pointing to what looked like a glass boulder.  
  
Takeru ran, his heart pounding. A fine layer of dust covered the boulder, but he could make out a figure inside. He brushed away some of the dust. "Angemon. . .," he said. The figure inside was truly his digimon, whom he had long believed dead. Laying his head against the glass, he could barely sense Angemon's essence. "I'm sorry. . . I failed you. When I saw Piemon blast you, I thought you were destroyed. I lost all hope. Please. . . forgive me," he said as his tears began to fall. For the first time in three years, they were not tears of pain and humiliation - they were tears of joy, and of hope.  
  
Iori watched the youth and the trapped digimon. Inside the shell, he thought he saw a tear on Angemon's face as well. "Look," said Ken in a low voice. "Angemon's fist is. . . glowing. . ."  
  
Suddenly, the glass around Angemon shattered, and Takeru fell into Angemon's arms. "Angemon," exclaimed Takeru. He embraced the angel digimon, then winced as Angemon wrapped his own arms around him.  
  
"Takeru, I'm sorry. . . I tried to escape from the trap, but for some reason I couldn't, as if I were cut off from you. I'm supposed to be the angel of hope, but I lost all hope myself not knowing if you were dead or alive. Eventually, I guess I lost all consciousness. I don't remember anything from what must have been a few days after the attack till I felt your presence just now." The angel stepped back for a moment and examined his partner. A surge of anger swept through him at the state Takeru was in  
  
"I should be the one who is sorry. As the bearer of hope, I let Piemon subjugate me until the only thing I felt was hopeless," returned Takeru.  
  
Miyako heard a loud sniff and saw Ogremon wiping his nose with his arm. "Ogremon, are you crying?" she asked  
  
"Me? Crying?" sniffed Ogremon. "Nah, it's just dust in my eyes."  
  
"Hey, enough of the mushy stuff! Now let's go kick Piemon's butt!" exclaimed Daisuke.  
  
"Don't you get it Daisuke?" asked Iori. "This is like the prophecy Gennai gave us. The first part was restoring hope, and we've most certainly done that by reuniting Takeru and Angemon."  
  
"Now we have to free the light," added Ken.  
  
Takeru looked at them. "HIKARI!" he exclaimed. "We have to go back to her! If Piemon even _tries_ to lay a finger on her. . ." As if echoing Takeru's sentiments, his tag and crest began to glow brightly. Then. . .  
  
"Angemon digivolve to. . . Holy Angemon!"  
  
"Oh wow. . . " said Miyako.  
  
The other digimon looked at Holy Angemon. "I wouldn't want to be in Piemon's shoes right now," said Wormmon.  
  
---  
  
The group returned to the castle a different way from which they entered. They went to the throne room first. Takeru breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hikari's statue still in place. Excitement and hope flashed in her eyes when she saw Holy Angemon. "They were right Hikari," exclaimed Takeru. "Angemon was trapped, but he's with us now and. . ."  
  
"Stand back," interrupted Holy Angemon. "Holy Disinfection!"  
  
A golden aura suffused the statue. Cold, white marble became warm, pink flesh. Hikari collapsed into Takeru's arms.  
  
Coughing in his embarrassment, Iori turned around rather than look at the naked girl. Ken did likewise. "Turn around you pervert!" shouted Miyako as she forcibly turned Daisuke around. Mimi brought a blanket over and put it around Hikari.  
  
"Sorry," said Hikari, her face turning red. "I've been a statue so long that I blocked out the fact that I wasn't wearing anything."  
  
"I don't care," said Takeru. "You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."  
  
"I don't mean to put a damper on the reunion," said Stingmon, his antennae twitching,"but someone's coming this way. They're still far away enough that we can get out of here."  
  
"Let's free the others," said Ken.  
  
"Yes," agreed Mimi. "We're going to need the team at full force to be able to defeat Piemon."  
  
"This way," said Takeru as he led them through a side door of the throne room. "When Piemon wasn't tormenting me with threats against Hikari, he would threaten Yamato." The digimon took up watch positions at the doors leading into the room.  
  
A chill ran down Iori's spine. "What did he do to them?" he asked.  
  
"Piemon turned them into keychains, along with Angewomon and the other digimon. I don't know if he gave them the same type of awareness he allowed Hikari though," returned Takeru. "But they did seem to physically age like Hikari did." They found themselves in a room that appeared to be full of toys. A toy sized Monzeamon sat on a table with some of what looked like digimon action figures.  
  
"Boy, Piemon sure likes toys," said Daisuke as he picked up a Floramon doll.  
  
"Those aren't toys," said Takeru. "Those are digimon who tried to stand alone against Piemon."  
  
"GAH!" returned Daisuke as he hastily put down the doll.   
  
"Where are the others?" asked Miyako.   
  
"In that chest," returned Takeru. "Piemon wanted to keep them safe. . . and out of my hands."  
  
"It's locked," stated Ken as he tried to open the chest.  
  
"Allow me. . . Armadimon, are you ready?" asked Iori.  
  
"Ready and eager!" returned the only digimon still a rookie.  
  
"Digi-armor energize!" shouted Iori.  
  
"Armadimon digivolve to. . . . Digmon, the drill of knowledge!"  
  
"Be careful," warned Takeru.  
  
"No problem," returned Digmon, one of his drill-hands revolving. Cautiously he drilled through the lock on the chest."  
  
"Sounds like trouble's comin'," said Ogremon.   
  
"Trouble is here," announced Piemon as the door imploded. Ogremon, who was right behind the door, was thrown across the room. "It looks like my pet has been rather naughty," said the dark master. Takeru glared in anger. "And he's stolen my favorite statue." The youth stepped in front of Hikari protectively. "I guess I'll get to have some new toys," ended Piemon.  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it!" shouted Mimi.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" shouted Lillymon as she raised her weapon.  
  
Piemon was knocked back slightly, but the blast wasn't enough to injure him. "Really, I'm certain you can do better than that." He glances over Lillymon apprasingly. "You would make a pretty enough statue. CLOWN TRICK!"  
  
"EXCALIBUR!" shouted Holy Angemon as his glowing sword sliced through the giant handkerchief, as well as a large chunk of the wall.  
  
"Get 'em guys!" yelled Daisuke. Piemon found himself swarmed by a mass of champion digimon.  
  
"It's getting a little crowded in here," said Piemon as he jumped through the hole in the castle wall. "Come and catch me, if you dare."  
  
XV-mon, Digmon, Lillymon, Ogremon, Aquillamon, and Stingmon pursued Piemon through the hole. Holy Angemon was about to join them when Iori called "Wait!"  
  
---  
  
"It's been a while since I had a really good battle," said Piemon. "TRUMP SWORD!"  
  
"GOLD RUSH!"  
  
"X-LASER!"  
  
"BLAST HORN!"  
  
"SPIKING FINISH!"  
  
All four blasts hit the swords flying at them, but barely even touched Piemon. "You four aren't even worth the energy." The skies were suddenly filled with Bakamon and Vilemon, who instantly began attacking the champions. Then Piemon turned to Lillymon. "And now for you my dear. . . . CLOWN TRICK!"  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
  
"WHAT!" Piemon whirled around in surprise to see at least a dozen digimon departing from the hole in his castle wall. Seven of which belonged to the digidestined. "THIS CAN'T BE!"  
  
"You better believe it," shouted Takeru as he and the other digidestined climbed out of the hole. "You're going down Piemon!"  
  
"GET THEM!!!!!!" Piemon shouted to his troops.   
  
Before the Bakamon and Vilemon could even attack, Holy Angemon flew forward. Using his glowing sword, he drew a circle in the air. "HEAVEN'S GATE!" The circle solidified into a disk. A door slid open. The Vilemon and Bakamon found themselves pulled into the doorway.  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Piemon. He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi," said War Greymon.  
  
"Remember us?" asked Metal Garurumon.  
  
"Oh no. . ." said Piemon.  
  
"GAIA FORCE!"  
  
"GARURU TOMAHAWK!"  
  
"NOOO!!!!!" shouted Piemon as the blasts struck. He began falling towards the gate.  
  
Suddenly, Holy Angemon appeared before him. Piemon reached for the angel digimon, but found himself instead confronted with Holy Angemon's sword. "You have held this world and an innocent young boy in your clutches for too long," said the angel in a dangerously low voice. "This is for the digital world. . . and for Takeru." The sword slashed across Piemon's chest, forcing the dark master through the gate once and for all. The digidestined, both old and new, watched as the gate closed, sealing Piemon's fate.   
  
"It's over?" asked Jyou as he pulled at his too tight clothes. Mimi's digimon forces and the newly freed digimon began surrounding the children.  
  
"He's gone. . ." said Takeru. All the adrenaline that had been keeping him going for the last few hours left without warning. Yamato caught him before he could fall to the ground  
  
"Oh my God. . ," said Yamato as he saw his brother's bruised and battered body.  
  
"Taichi, it was awful," said Hikari as she hugged her brother. She began talking very fast. "Piemon turned me into a statue and set me by his throne and made me watch as he did all sorts of horrible things to Takeru and. . ."  
  
Everyone stared in amazement as Hikari told what she had been through, and what she had seen of Takeru's daily existence. "We didn't feel anything," said Sora. She looked at how tight her clothes were on her body. "But we must have still aged."  
  
Mimi then told her story while Miyako and Ken passed the digidestined and digimon some of the food they brought in their packs. Then Iori told their part of the story.  
  
"Three years. . . ," said Taichi as he tried to do something with his hair, which was going all over the place. "Our parents must think we're dead."  
  
"No," said Ken. "They still believe you're going to come back."  
  
"We might not be getting back as soon as we hoped," said Koushirou, who had been making sure his computer still worked. "I have an email from Gennai. . ."  
  
---  
  
Earth  
  
For three years, eight families held a daily vigil at the same place where their children had left. In the last few months, four more families joined them. Telescopes and binoculars scanned the skies hopeful that one day, the sky would return to normal and their loved ones would return.  
  
Weekends were the only times when everyone in all of the families would be present. Sometimes reporters would interview them. This day was one of those days.  
  
"And how long has it been since your son and the other three children left for the 'other universe?'" asked the reporter.  
  
"About three or four months," said Mrs. Ichijouji.  
  
"I don't understand how the others have been able to hold onto their hope this long," added Mrs. Inoue. "To be waiting three years for your child to come home."  
  
"They'll come back," said Professor Takenouchi. "Digimon sightings seem to be fewer and fewer over the last couple of weeks. That gives us some hope."  
  
"Professor, your daughter was one of the first to enter, is that right?" asked the reporter.  
  
"Yes. I wasn't as lucky as my wife to be able to say goodbye to her though."  
  
"Someone is always here at this location, aren't they?"   
  
"Yes. During the day, Mrs. Yagami, Mrs. Hida, Mrs. Tachikawa, Mrs. Motomiya, Mrs. Kido, and Mrs. Ichijouji are usually here daytime. Afternoons, Shin Kido, Jun Motomiya, and some of the Inoue children join them. The rest of us join them in the evenings, sometimes camping out here all night," explained the professor.   
  
"And what do. . ." began the reporter when Shin interrupted.  
  
"Something's happening!" shouted Shin. Binoculars, telescopes, and cameras turned skyward. The other world that seemed to hang in the sky began to disappear.  
  
"NO!" shouted Mrs. Yagami. "Taichi! Hikari!"  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Ms. Takaishi. "The sky is clearing but the children aren't back yet!"  
  
For the first time in three years, people looked up at a blue sky. "No, they can't be gone!" added Mr. Ishida.   
  
Everyone stood in silence, still staring up at the sky. A rainbow crossed the heavens. "Look!" called Jun. "The rainbow is coming this way!"  
  
"Impossible," stated Shin.  
  
"She's right," said Iori's grandfather. "LOOK!" Everyone turned to where he was pointing. The rainbow touched down a short distance from the assembled group. At the end of the rainbow appeared a trolley car.  
  
"You better be getting this on tape," the reporter said to his cameraman. "We're going to have an exclusive!"  
  
"We should be careful," said Mr. Yagami. That didn't stop all the mothers from rushing forward. They saw faces in the windows of the trolley car. The faces were three years older, the hair long and unkempt, but there was no doubt in their minds. Their children had returned home.  
  
---  
  
Epilogue  
  
After the digidestined fought Apocolymon, the digital world was restored to normal. They bid goodbye to their digimon friends. Then, on Gennai's word, they entered the trolley car that returned them to their own world.  
  
They were greeted by their relieved families, then rushed by Dr. Kido to the nearest hospital. All left with a clean bill of health, save Takeru, who remained in the hospital for a week to recover from the injuries inflicted by Piemon.  
  
Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue, Daisuke Motomiya, and Iori Hida picked up their lives where they left off. Since they had only been gone a few short months, they only needed to catch up on some schoolwork they missed.  
  
Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, and Jyou Kido spent a lot of time trying to catch up on the three years they lost. They felt strange, as they were physically three years older than they were mentally. After several months, they caught up and resumed somewhat normal lives.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa spent several weeks in psychotherapy. After spending three years of her life organizing the resistance against Piemon, she was having trouble adjusting back to a normal life. As was Hikari Yagami, who had spent three years as a statue watching one of her best friends raped, abused, and humiliated.   
  
Takeru had the most difficult time adjusting to life back in the human world. The scars on his body healed, but the scars on his mind and heart were slow to heal. Hikari was very instrumental in helping him adjust to a life of freedom. His experiences, though, helped to make him stronger. He resolved that, no matter how bad the situation, he would never lose hope.  
  
- The End -   
  
Thanks to Chris McFeely for helping clarify a few plot points. And thanks to David Pochron, Fenix, Mike, Joseph Lyons, Beth, and Andrew Chisholm for reading over and giving me their comments (and catching a few things).  
  



End file.
